


The One

by Aydan



Category: Westlife
Genre: Before Westlife, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aydan/pseuds/Aydan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short Fic, I wrote for a lyric Wheel Challenge a few years back.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> A short Fic, I wrote for a lyric Wheel Challenge a few years back.

Kian knew from the first time he laid eyes on him that he was the one. Nothing else mattered from then on. All he wanted was to get close to the one. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded. He had just moved to Sligo and as the new kid everyone told him to stay away from his crush, that he was mean and a bully and that he better stay far away from him.

And Kian knew they were right, he had seen him in the school hallways, forcefully moving kids out of his way, looking menacing at everyone that came close to him and a couple of times Kian even saw him hitting another boy. Still, he couldn't forget him and would spent hour after hour dreaming up ways of getting to know him and fantasising about the ways they would make love to each other. Kian would often start to stare at him in the halls and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he would be one of his victims.

 

It had been a few months since Kian had moved to Sligo and until now his friends always had carefully watched out for him in the hallways but today they were late and he was alone when the bully walked by him. Kian didn't know what happened - one second he was wishfully looking at his crush and in the next second he was pushed against his locker with force.

"What do you want, you little fag," the bully pushed him against the locker even harder. Kian was stumped. He couldn't think of anything to say and just continued to stare.

"Stop watching me, you little love sick puppy!" And with these words the boy let him go and Kian sank to the floor. All around the kids were watching him curiously and Kian knew his secret was out. A couple of the kids were already smiling, snickering and pointing at him. Kian knew he had to get out before he was embarrassed even more. He grabbed his back and ran out. Only after he was far away from the school he stopped. He could hardly breathe and sank to the floor exhausted. He had no idea how long he lay there; everything around him was blurred and in his mind the scene from the school replayed over and over again.

 

"Hey, you there, are you alright?" Slowly the fog in Kian's head disappeared and he saw an old man bent kneeling next to him. "Come on you look half frozen, let's get you inside." The man pulled Kian up and Kian slowly stumbled after him. It didn't take them long to walk to the man's house and Kian was glad when he could sit down. The old man pushed a cup of hot tea in his hand.  
"Drink this, it'll warm you up." Kian carefully sipped his tea while the man went on working around in the kitchen. He didn't say anymore and Kian was happy for it, this way he could think over the whole accident again and the more he thought about it the angrier he became. HE hadn't done anything wrong. Then his feeling of fury swept over and he blurted everything out to the old man. Only after he had finished did he look up at the man sitting across him.

"Sometimes not everything is as it seems," the old man said and sighed. "Have you ever thought that maybe the boy has no other way to behave, that it's his façade behind which he has to hide, maybe too afraid of something? Perhaps he had been hurt before and is just afraid to let anybody close. Maybe that's why he lashes out?"

"But I could be his friend!" Kian was confused, he never had thought of this before. Could he be afraid? He would love to be his friend, but how can you be friend with someone who doesn't let anybody come close? Kian was lost in his thoughts and so didn't hear the old man's words. "Huh?"

The old man smiled. "You don't have to solve all the problems in one day. Would you like to stay for lunch? My grandson's coming home soon and maybe we'll find a solution then!" Kian nodded.

"Can I help?" Kian started to set the table while the old man finished lunch. All the while the man told Kian about his grandson, who was living with him now.

"His parents were fighting all the time. There wasn't one word spoken normally in that house and often they would put him in the middle of this. Two years ago took a turn for worse and I would notice bruises on my grandson. So I put a stop on it told my son in law that either he gives me custody for my grandson or I would call the police. It's been a hard couple of years and that's why I think your bully is just afraid. My grandson was frightened to death when he came to live with me at first. After every step he would look at me fearfully thinking he would be hit for doing something wrong." Kian swallowed, how could live someone like that?  
"It took me months before he trusted me enough to do anything without asking my permission or looking at me fearfully. I can't…"  
"Granny! I'm home! What's for lunch?" Kian paled he knew that voice, the voice of his bully.

"Oh my god, it couldn't be," was all Kian could think of before his bully walked into the kitchen. Only this time he didn't look intimidating. Kian knew after he had heard his story he couldn't be afraid of him anymore. He knew the truth now. The boy had stopped short and stared and Kian and his grandfather.

"You made it home fast after school son. Have you met my new friend here? His name's, oh, sorry I don't know your name."  
"Kian, it's Kian. Nice to meet you." Kian offered his hand to the other boy.

"H.. h.. hello," was all that he said.

"C'mon, sit down. We can't have lunch wasting." Lunch was a silent affair. The old man was more or less talking to himself. He told his grandson how he found Kian and both boys blushed. Both boys were staring at their lunch. Every now and than one of them would look up and watch the other boy. Whenever their eyes they would blush and look back down at their plate.

"Why don't you show Kian your room?" The grandfather shooed them out of the kitchen after they had finished. The boy turned and walked out of the room, Kian wasn't too sure if he should follow. "Go on, remember, he's probably just afraid!"

 

"I'm sorry!" Kian carefully entered the boy's room.

"I.. it's ok." The boy looked up and Kian saw unshed tears in his eyes. "Nnno, I should apologize. I'm really sorry for today!" Kian walked over to him and sat down. All he wanted was to take the boy in his arms and hug him. Taking a deep breath Kian laid his hand across the other boy's shoulder and pulled him close. It was all it took and the tears started to spill. Kian just pulled him closer. Carefully he moved his hands over the boy's back and through his hairs.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright. Don't worry, it's forgiven and forgotten." Kian tried to calm the boy down but nothing seemed to work. Softly he at first started humming and then singing, the one song he felt was talking to both of them.

 

I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies  
There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

I'll be the one  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light  
When you feel there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one

To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
‘Cause my fear is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light  
There you were, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night

Kian knew that things would be different from now on. Out of all this would grow a friendship and who knows what else.

THE END


End file.
